Pulled By Your Hand
by SarethaBee
Summary: Eirann was a normal highschool girl in a band with her friends. Her life was average, she had average grades, average looks, average parents and was an only child. However one day at a concert a boy with fiery hair and sea foam eyes pulls her out of her world in the middle of a concert and into Suna! Gaara/OC (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue!

Music has been my best friend ever since I can remember. Which is why I feel like I'm in another world when I'm onstage with the band. I'm the lead singer, of course.

But one day I was actually pulled into another world. While onstage even! I had been performing with my band at the club and we were doing a particular cover of one of my favorite songs. I started seeing visions of this boy with red hair and the most piercing sea foam eyes I had ever laid eyes on. Anyways I had been seeing him pop up in my mind every time I sang that song and thought of it, until a few days later I had said one line of the song:

Here's my hand if you'll take it!

And I held my hand out to the crowd and closed my eyes and felt a warm hand enclose mine. For some reason, my first thought was that my hand fit perfectly in theirs and it was oddly comforting. However a half second later my startled reaction started and I stopped singing as my eyes popped open. I stared at the hand now holding mine and slowly followed to a lean tan arm and then a robed shoulder and landed on beautiful sea foam eyes. I ripped my hand out of his and was about to yell at him but felt a freeze blow through my hair. But that shouldn't have been possible since I was inside a club, I broke our staring contest and warily studied the foreign environment. I was surrounded by sandy desert with little trees and there was no civilization for many miles.

So I did the only logical thing to do, I screamed my head off.


	2. Chapter 1!

Gaara had had a strange feeling in his gut all night, eventually it started bugging him so much he left Suna to search for the cause. He wandered around the perimeter outside for a while before the feeling got stronger and he headed in the direction of the feeling. It was starting to annoy him that it wouldn't go away no matter what he did. After he was almost 2 and 1/2 miles from Suna he heard something odd. It was a voice, an eerie sounding one that he couldn't ignore. It seemed to get inside his head and force him to move closer, he didn't worry for he knew if it was a threat he could simply kill it and be done with the problem. Something hadn't bothered him this much in a long time. He followed the strange voice to a dark sandy opening. The voice got louder and led him to a glowing oval hovering above the ground, it was a female's voice. She was talking and he heard cheering in response to what she said.

"Alright, this is one of my personal favorites." The noise shushed down to a deathly quiet then he heard strange notes being played and saw the female's face. She paused for a moment as if she saw him glaring into the oval then seemed to shake her head slightly and close her eyes slightly.

"You're the boy with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside

Gave it to a girl, give it a girl and I think she lost her mind

Are you giving up and done?

Are you through with all this?

Are you tired of the pain - torn to pieces?

Can you let me try?"

He was surprised at this sound, she was singing it seemed. But it wasn't any kind of singing he'd ever heard. And the(what he assumed was instruments) were foreign yet seemed to match her odd singing. It annoyed him that this singing was all that distracted him and turned to leave.

"Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Yes, I can be that part of you

I'll try my best"

These words stopped him and he contemplated them. He decided these feelings didn't exist and the request was useless and left.

*The Next Night*

That strange feeling in his gut was bothering him again and made him restless. He didn't want to go to the strange oval, he doubted it was even there. There was no reason for it to be, and yet his feet led him there once again. It was there, taunting him with it's odd music. The girl sang again, the same song she had sung yesterday:

"You're the boy with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside

Gave it to a girl, give it a girl and I think she lost her mind

Are you giving up and done?

Are you through with all this?

Are you tired of the pain - torn to pieces?

Can you let me try?"

His eyes narrowed as the song continued,

"Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Yes, I can be that part of you

I'll try my best

I'm the girl, I can make you smile

And I promise to be true

Give it all, give until there's nothing left to lose

Don't say youre giving up and done,

That youre through with all this,

yeah you're tired of the pain - torn to pieces

Can you let me try?"

Her eyes seemed to be staring right at him, she couldn't have been speaking to him could she?

"Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Be thought of and to be missed

I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you

I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking

Here's my hand if you'll take it

We can make it out, of all this mess

No more stress

I can be that part of you

I'll try my best"

He left again, the feeling had subsided and he could take no more of these lies.

*The next night*

He was now truly frustrated with this oval, he had to go there again to calm down his restlessness and there she was. Staring right at him and singing that aggravating song, it annoyed him ever more that her mere music had irritated him so much. He full on glared at her face and she seemed unfazed by it, she wasn't scared of him and he was still undecided on how he felt about it.

"You're the boy with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside

Gave it to a girl, give it a girl and I think she lost her mind

Are you giving up and done?

Are you through with all this?

Are you tired of the pain - torn to pieces?

Can you let me try?

Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Yes, I can be that part of you

I'll try my best

I'm the girl, I can make you smile

And I promise to be true

Give it all, give until there's nothing left to lose

Don't say youre giving up and done,

That youre through with all this,

yeah you're tired of the pain - torn to pieces

Can you let me try?

Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Be thought of and to be missed

I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you

I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking

Here's my hand if you'll take it

We can make it out, of all this mess

No more stress

I can be that part of you

I'll try my best

Give me your heart, I

Dont want a piece or part, I want it all

I want you to fall,

Just a little bit

Take that leap of faith, if you want to

Dont let that broken heart haunt you

Can you let me try?

Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Be thought of and to be missed

I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you

I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking

Here's my hand if you'll take it

We can make it out, of all this mess

No more stress

I can be that part of you

I'll try my best"

He left again after the restlessness was gone and he couldn't take any more of the song.

*The night after that*

He didn't feel the restlessness, nor the odd poking in his gut. Nothing urged him to go to her, he could finally spend his night in peace. And he did just that.

*The next night*

The anxiety was even stronger than before, the emotion bothered him and he decided he had no choice but to go to the girl.

As expected she was there, singing that song. Once again she was staring right at him, and once again it annoyed him. It bothered him that she kept luring him there, but what bothered him was that it didn't irritate him as much as before. It was almost like he expected it, and waited for the night to come listen to her. It made him annoyed that he wasn't annoyed.

"You're the boy with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside

Gave it to a girl, give it a girl and I think she lost her mind

Are you giving up and done?

Are you through with all this?

Are you tired of the pain - torn to pieces?

Can you let me try?

Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Yes, I can be that part of you

I'll try my best

I'm the girl, I can make you smile

And I promise to be true

Give it all, give until there's nothing left to lose

Don't say you're giving up and done,

That you're through with all this,

yeah you're tired of the pain - torn to pieces

Can you let me try?

Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Be thought of and to be missed

I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you

I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking

Here's my hand if you'll take it

We can make it out, of all this mess

No more stress

I can be that part of you

I'll try my best

Give me your heart, I

Dont want a piece or part, I want it all

I want you to fall,

Just a little bit

Take that leap of faith, if you want to

Dont let that broken heart haunt you

Can you let me try?

Tell me its alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Be thought of and to be missed

I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you

I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking"

She closed her eyes and held out her hand and he jumped back as he realized it was through the oval and in front of him. Was she actually singing to him? Did she really want him to take her hand?

"Here's my hand if youll take it

We can make it out, of all this mess

No more stress"

He put on an emotionless face and left.

*The NEXT NIGHT*

He had been irritable all day, his siblings noticed but didn't question it. He was waiting for the night, he couldn't figure out why. But the sun couldn't set fast enough, and as soon as it did his irate attitude started to fade as he watched the light go away. He left to go see her, he was sure of it now. The loneliness wasn't as strong when he was staring into the strange glowing oval at her face. The girl who seemed to be singing to him, he reached it and relaxed. He was almost at peace there.

The moment came where she held out her hand and closed her eyes, the option of grabbing it was so tempting. He stared at it as it taunted him as she sang sweet words as if to her lover and he would find out if it was to him.

He hesitantly held her hand, seeing how her dainty one seemed to fit into his bigger one. She looked shock and suddenly the oval was gone, and she was now in front of him looking at his hand in surprise. She followed it to his face and locked her blue eyes on his, he froze. She was here, and she looked terrified. She ripped her hand out of his and he pulled it back, almost hurt by her reaction. Of course she hadn't felt that way about him. His face was now stony and she opened her mouth to say something before a light breeze tugged at her midnight black locks and she looked around her at the desert. She looked more scared the more she saw and then finally, screamed.

Gaara wasn't sure what he did wrong. She had been holding out her hand to him and asking for him to take it. Was he not supposed to? He wasn't sure how to react to her screaming, and before he even could she fainted. He caught and pondered what to do next. Take her home? She was nothing to him and he saw no reason to, but then he caught on to something else. She had no chakra, had he killed her without even trying to? He laid her down on the ground and felt her pulse, she was still alive and he wasn't sure how. He decided that was enough reason to bring her to his house. Out of curiosity, of course, and nothing else.

*Next morning-Eirann's POV*

I woke up with a slight headache and a dreamy smile on my face. It's not every day I dream about a cute redhead kidnapping me. Although the kidnapping was a bit weird I had had stranger dreams. I yawned and proceeded to sit up and rub the sleepiness of my eyes. I scanned my room before my blood went cold as I realized I wasn't in my room. I was in a completely unfamiliar place. I squeaked and jumped out of the bed that wasn't mine, starting to panic as I tried to remember what happened.

" .GOD please tell me I did not hook up with that redhead." I hissed and ran to the only window; I ripped open the curtain and saw a city surrounded by desert. It did not look like any other city I had seen. I closed it and opened it again and again, moaning 'no' the whole time. I paced around the room, my fear gaining every second.

"Ok, I do not hook up with people. I've been freaking kidnapped, what am I going to do? My parents are going to be so mad! And during a concert too!" I groaned in dismay and paced faster. I heard a snicker, and then a smacking sound and froze.

"Hello?" I said in a mousy voice and mentally smacked myself for saying the cliché horror movie line. I decided to brave(or stupid) and hesitantly made my way to the sound. Two people jumped from behind this rack thing and I fell back on my butt in surprise, I shrieked and scrambled to my feet and ran to the window hoping to jump out. Turns out I was very high off the ground and I was a little dizzy since heights and I have never been friends. I fell on my bottom once again and turned around to the two who were now no more than a few feet away from me.

"What do you want" I felt so helpless. There was a blonde girl with her hair in four pigtails and a guy with a weird outfit and makeup on. Ok, scratch that, they both had weird outfits on. That and she had a huge fan on her back, I was severely creeped out.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that since you're in our house?" She scoffed and the guy glared at me,

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I'm here I was kidnapped and woke up in your house." I pleaded and had a comical breakdown. The blonde got irritated while the guy lost it and that earned him another smack. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, I knew I was being childish but I was so scared and in a new place. She sighed,

"Who are you?" She asked in a clearly annoyed tone. I sniffled again and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm Eirann Simmers, nice to meet you I guess." I said pouting at the ground. She grunted,

"Do you remember anything?" She asked. I knew she was trying to help, but everything she said sounded harsh.

"I was at a concert and I was pulled into the desert by this cute redhead with green eyes and a symbol on his forehead.

"Cute?" The guy said in an almost unbelieving tone. The blonde glared at him,

"Then?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I screamed and saw I was in the desert and passed out. Then I woke up here…" I looked up to see her reaction. She looked extremely irritated and I felt so stupid.

"W-who are you?" I asked timidly. She looked at me as if I was suspicious,

"I'm Temari, this is Kankuro." I nodded in acknowledgement, she gave Kankuro a look.

"Excuse us for a moment." She demanded and I nodded, tears still in my eyes. They walked away and were whispering about something, she came back still looking peeved.

"Are you sure he had a symbol on his forehead?" I nodded and she sighed. The door opened and the same redhead who kidnapped was standing there, I expected him to seem surprised to find them in here but he look as emotionless as a stone. They however looked somewhat uncomfortable in his presence, as if he was dangerous. I stared at him with wide eyes as he scanned the room and then his eyes landed on me. I made a quiet 'eep' sound and twitched uncomfortably. I stood up slowly and no one offered me help (not that I expected it). I've never been a very smart person, logically or emotionally, so you should've seen the looks on Temari and Kankuro's when I demanded to know why I was here. It was a shaky demand but a demand nonetheless. They looked at me like I was crazy, like he would eat me if I said one word.

"You're awake." That was it. That was his response to my question, a statement of the obvious. There was no emotion in it whatsoever, and that bothered me. I scrunched my face in confusion and tilted my head,

"That's it?" I said quietly, more to myself than to anyone else. He turned and headed down the hallway, and I took his leaving the door open as a sign for me to follow. I padded quietly to the door, and waved shyly to the two who stood there, looking at me as if I was already dead. That made me anxious all in itself, it didn't help he never talked. Every move he made was robotic, I took in all of my surroundings but he acted like he was on a mission. Eyes straight ahead, moving like he had memorized every inch of this place.

"Um…pardon me?" I whispered. I never said pardon me, no one I knew said pardon me but it seemed appropriate with his stoic character. He never stopped and at some point it was hard to keep up with him, I started to really irritated and hummed to keep myself from strangling him from behind. I hummed the song I was singing when I came here and he seemed to pay attention to that. It was the smallest change in his demeanor but I noticed that he was definitely listening. He took me to a sort of living room and stopped so suddenly that I collided with him. I had been admiring the walls and decorations, and now I was nurturing my aching nose. It wasn't bleeding but it still hurt, not that he seemed to notice. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot I was even here. And I was starting to get really fed up with it, eventually I stomped my foot like a kid and he reacted ever so subtly. I had a right to some answers, even if I get killed for asking I'm not going down without a fight.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? Why did you bring me here? And why have I been seeing you in my head for the past few days? You think just because you're cute that you can just kidnap girls, huh?" I cursed at the fact that I had called him cute but I was so frustrated that I was about to throw a tantrum.

"You don't know who I am?" That was it? No answers? He was going to ask ME a question? My jaw dropped in disbelief,

"No! Obviously, I don't know who you are. What are you famous or something? Not that it matters, taking someone from their home still isn't ok." I said and crossed my arms. I stared at a wall because his eyes were just so pretty I probably wouldn't hear anything that was going on if I stared. Could be world war 3 and I wouldn't notice. Ok, maybe that was exaggerated but you get my point. He was wearing a weird outfit too and had strange black lining around his eyes, and I'm pretty sure he lacked eyebrows. I swear I was the only sane one. His face flickered in surprise at my answer but then went back to stone. I was planning my escape as he seemed to form an answer, I saw a few windows in the hallway but we didn't go down any stairs so that meant we were still high up, but I saw ledges so maybe I could just find a way down. I slowly made my way to the closest window. Yes! There was a ledge,

"Pretty interesting town you got here," I said and lifted my leg out the window he finally saw me trying to escape,

"You wouldn't if I just-" And I jumped out before he could even react.

Gaara had been thinking about her response so deeply he didn't realize until he looked up and saw her with her leg out the window that she was escaping, he stood up and readied his sand to stop her but she just jumped out before he could send it and he stared at her back in confusion. She was running along the roof laughing maniacally and slipping here and there, with the way she was stumbling she clearly wasn't a shinobi and had no training whatsoever. She wasn't moving fast either, her attempt to escape annoyed him and his sand wrapped around her legs. She looked down and gaped in confusion as the sand stopped her movement, she struggled to get free and grunted in her effort. She turned her head and gave him a scathing glare and his sand wrapped her whole body and lifted her into the air before returning her to the room they were in. But he didn't let her go after that, she clearly couldn't be trusted and he brought her back to the room she woke up in and dropped her on the ground. His siblings had already left, she stood up and got inches away from his face. He glared but she did not back down,

"I don't know what that weird sand voodoo crap you did was, but I am not afraid of you and I will get out of here." She then pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut with dramatic force, she irritated him so much and he didn't even know why. Why hadn't he killed her yet? Why hadn't he kicked her out? He should have left her in the desert to rot, but he didn't and that irritated him even more.

He heard footsteps on the roof again and scrunched his eyes in frustration, she wasn't very quiet. He hopped out of the window with ease and stood in front of the direction she was heading. She looked surprised at seeing him, many emotions flashed across her face but they all end in determination. For some reason, he had this drive to not let her leave. She wasn't cooperating, and his patience was dwindling. She took a defensive stance, a very sloppy one, but as soon as she tried to approach him she slipped and fell over the edge of the roof. He almost rolled his eyes and his sand caught her,

"You will be put in a room without windows." He said simply and he saw horror on her face.

"Hey now wait a minute that's a bit drastic isnt' it? I might go crazy if there's no windows, or any kind of contact with the world." He was confused by her reaction, humans were useless creatures anyway. He wasn't sure why'd she care, he didn't answer and brought her back inside and took her to a windowless room and dropped her inside. She quickly scrambled to him and held the door open,

"Wait, but if I can't see-" He slammed the door shut and cut her off, she banged on it for a few seconds before it seemed she finally gave up. It was too much to hope for before the banging began again, this time she was shouting along with it.

"Hey! Let me out! Come on, I know you've got a heart in there somewhere! You're not just a shell, please!" He was halted by her words, he has only been called monster and now there was someone saying he had a heart. He pondered for a few seconds before coming to a decision and leaving, she was still begging him to let her out. But he had sealed the door, and she wouldn't be able to get out.

*Eirann's POV*

I slid down the door and stared at the ground, I could already feel the walls closing in on me. I hated being alone, I hated it. It was so dark and I couldn't think and felt suffocated, I was lying to myself when I thought maybe if I begged he would let me out. Wet drops fell onto the floor, I was crying. But I needed to comfort myself if I was going to survive. And that meant music, I sang loud to fill the silence. To fight the loneliness already seeping in, it was tearing me apart.

*The next day*

I hate being so reliant on human interaction but what can a social butterfly do? The only time I was visited was when I maid brought me food, which I ate slowly. I didn't know what time it was, and I hadn't slept. I just sang until my throat was sore and I would savor the water they gave me. Then I would continue my singing.

I wasn't sure what time it was when the door opened, all I know was that I flung myself at whoever opened it. I wrapped my arms around their neck and beamed,

"I'm so happy to see you!" I didn't care who it was, what I said was true. I was happy to see someone other than the maids who wouldn't even talk to me. When I pulled back I was still smiling but it faltered slightly when I saw none other than cutie redhead. But I kept the smile on, I meant what I said. Even if I currently despised him, he was still a human to talk to. He was openly showing his surprise, and I didn't even care. But once I saw his surprised face I blushed slightly at how cute he looked, I'm guessing he didn't get hugged very often.

"I never did get your name..." I said quietly still smiling. He was so adorable I just wanted to glomp him forever. Then I realized I was acting fondly to my kidnapper, I stepped back and crossed my arms still looking him in those beautiful eyes.

"But I still don't forgive you for kidnapping me." I said and flicked my head to the side like a little kid trying to be rude even though they were failing. His face went back to stone after he recovered,

"Sine you are not trustworthy and cannot be alone you are coming with my siblings and I to train, you shall watch and behave. If you don't I will have no choice but to kill you." I paled at his seriousness and gulped before nodding. He turned and started walking.

*Outside*

I beamed at the world around me, we were out in the wilderness and I couldn't be happier to be outside. I danced and spun and didn't care that the three students and their teacher were eyeing me strangely. My social butterfly need was finally getting her fill and I was thriving.

They showed me where to sit while they trained and I nodded and sat up against a rock, I got comfortable and basked in the warm sun. I watched them train for a while and decided maybe they weren't human after all, before nodding off to sleep.

 ** _"_** ** _Eirann?"_** _I'm right here._ _ **"Eirann? Where are you?"**_ _I'm here can't you see me?_ _ **"Eirann! Please come back"**_ _I'm here! Those voices…MOM! DAD!_ _ **"Eirann please!"**_ _I'm right here come get me!_

 _They're searching for me! I need to get to them! Mom! Dad! Please I need you! I'm all alone! Come find me! I want to go home… Its dark here, it's so dark here. I don't want to be here anymore, I'm so alone…_

*Gaara POV*

He stopped training for a moment and looked to see if that girl had tried to escape and to his surprise saw her sleeping under the sun, her chest rising and falling slowly. For a moment all he could was stare, he still didn't know why he hadn't killed her yet. The feeling in his gut was starting to come back, and he actually wanted to listen to her sing. He hadn't heard it in a couple of days and it was affecting him. He was irritable and snapped at his siblings more frequently, they barely even talked to him. All he wanted to do was listen to her, and all she wanted to do was leave. He didn't realize he had moved next to her until she popped one eye open to look at him,

"You better tell me what your name is or I'll try to escape again." She said and yawned, he opened his mouth to answer but Baki-sensei beat him to it.

"Gaara! Back to training!" He glanced his direction before turning back to the girl; she had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Gaara huh? Pretty name, I'm Eirann. Goodnight," Then she rolled over and went back to sleep, he was frozen for a moment. My name? Pretty? He stared at her sleeping face for a moment before turning to train again. But her words echoed in his mind for the rest of the day, if she knew what he really was she would turn him away. He knew that for a fact, this left him in a sullen mood for the rest of the day.

*Eirann's POV*

They nudged me awake and we headed back to their home, I chatted with Kankuro and Temari and found out they were Gaara's siblings. By the time we made it their house we were somewhat friends,

"Temari." It was Gaara, I looked at him quizzically, "Take Eirann to her room." It was a command and Temari followed it, she led me to my room and I looked at it sadly. She frowned at me and I slugged inside before turning and pouting at her. She smiled apologetically and I turned away, I was going to be living in this room for a while.

The loneliness started closing in again so I sang the song that brought me here; I started out low and sad then loud to drown out my sorrow. The door opened and I stood up quickly, it was the one and only Gaara. He did not look happy, I turned away and glared at the ground.

"Don't…" He seemed to be struggling with his words. I stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Don't stop…singing." He said quietly, he seemed frustrated. He closed the door behind him and stood at the wall opposite mine.

"Give me your heart, I

Don't want a piece or part, I want it all

I want you to fall,

Just a little bit

Take that leap of faith, if you want to

Don't let that broken heart haunt you

Can you let me try?

Tell me it's alright, just for one night

Show you how to feel like, what it feels like

To be hugged, to be kissed

Be thought of and to be missed

I can be that part of you, let me be that part of you

I see that you're breaking, your heart is breaking"

I sang and looking anywhere but at him. For some reason, I felt embarrassed and I wasn't sure why. When I finished he stood and started to leave,

"Wait." I said my voice barely above a whisper. He paused, his face stony as usual.

"I want to know…how I got here. You were there, surely you must know something." It was a plea for help, for anything.

"I want to go home." I said my voice breaking slightly. He didn't even glance at me before he continued walking, I grabbed his sleeve and he shot me a deadly glare. I glared right back,

"You can't just leave me here! It's so lonely, I can't stand it. Surely you understand, I don't want to be alone." My voice became quieter and quieter, my eyes tearing up.

"You know nothing of me." He hissed before pulling his sleeve out of my grasp and leaving,

"Wait! Gaara!" I shouted before falling to my knees and sobbing pitifully. I cried for what seemed like hours before I suddenly got a determination I'd never had before, I was going to open up Gaara. I was going to be his friend. Just kidding, I'm a hostage I want to get out of here. I'm going to escape, whether they care or not.


	3. Question

Ok, guys! So the beginning of this story has been really bugging me and I feel like it was sloppy and I don't know if I should just wing it and continue or not.

So! If you want me to continue let me know! Review and tell me what you think!

~Roach out!


End file.
